


My Guard

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pack, Pre-Established Relationship, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo came back for Void Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guard

Theo doesn’t think of himself as totally cocky.

Not really.

He just knows what he wants and he usually gets it. If that warrants a little extra confidence, then so be it.

And he wants Stiles.

Stiles who is clinging to him, damp with sweat and rain and blood, holding onto Theo like he’ll die if he doesn’t. Desperate, long fingers, and Theo holds him tightly, scenting softly. Stiles has always smelt like home. Softness and chocolate biscuits and cinnamon.

Poor Stiles. Poor affection starved Stiles, who is so lost and drowning in this tough world. Who was so easily manipulated by gentle words and reassuring touches.

He’s perfect.

‘Come on, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.’ And Theo carries him home. Glares at his parents and they recede soundlessly into their bedroom, and he takes Stiles to his bedroom. Unzips that tempting red hoodie, and undresses him slowly, revealing that smooth pale skin, matted with blood. He barely resists kissing him, but Stiles is trembling, shaking and Theo guides him to the shower, and stands with him under the hot spray.

He washes Stiles’ hair, massages his lean muscles under the heat and then he tries it.

He slips his claws into Stiles’ neck neatly, and flashes his eyes.

Stiles’ go black.

‘Alpha.’ Void Stiles bares his neck, and two black, ghost like figures appear behind him holding swords ‘What’s your bidding?’

Theo grins.

He stops his eyes from glowing, and the figures disappears, and Stiles is back. Unaware.

‘Come on, Stiles,’ Theo says softly, drying his favourite little guard dog, and dressing him in his own clothes. He wants Stiles to smell like him. To be owned. To be pack.

Stiles curls into him in the bed, and Theo holds him tight.

He won’t ever let him go.

…

…

…

Theo doesn’t want to sound cocky.

But he has every right to be, doesn’t he?

‘Be safe,’ Stiles whispers, nuzzling Theo’s neck, and his Alpha chuckles into his hair

‘I will,’ and he kisses Stiles harshly, and Stiles melts into his touch, whimpering deliciously. Then he steps back, and his eyes flash, and Void Stiles is ready.

And they fight the Alpha pack.

And they win.

So he’s a little cocky?

He deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Comment xxx


End file.
